Douloureux souvenirs
by Bellamaus
Summary: Que faisait Nori et qu'a-t-il fait lorsque Smaug a attaqué sa maison ? Quand le feu et la panique ont poussé les nains à fuir ? Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour le jeune nain, trouver sa famille et courir ! (L'histoire est aussi postée sur le site en Allemand Auf ewig unvergessen et en Anglais Never forgotten )


Salut !

Pour commencer, cette histoire a d'abord été écrite en Allemand, puis tranduite par moi-même en Anglais, et à présent, la fabuleuse Saluzozette l'a traduite en français. Un gros "Merci" Saluz ! ( u/3171857/)

A propos de l'histoire :

Après que Nori se soit incrusté dans mon coeur – je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais il l'a fait – il est devenus mon nain favori. Et je pense qu'il mérite plus d'attention. Je lui en ai donc donné. Cette histoire est basée sur le film.

Dans mon esprit, Nori doit avoir autour de 140 ans (dans le film) donc il devait avoir 80 ans quand Smaug a détruit Erebor (je suis désolé, j'ai réalisé après que c'était totalement faux. Erebor était bien plus tôt, plutôt juste après la naissance de Nori, mais bon, c'est une fanfiction, **laissons nous faire ce qu'on veut ***g*) Oh, et j'ai décidé qu'il était un garde de la montagne solitaire. Évidemment, je pense qu'il était déjà sensible aux façons pas tout à fait légale de gagner sa vie, mais je ne pense par qu'il ai toujours été un voyou.

Ori n'est pas encore né.

Je me suis également basée sur l'idée que les nains ne trouvent généralement l'amour qu'une seule fois et que Dori et Nori n'ont pas le même père (détail de Mark Hadlow – Dori) Ainsi, le people nain ne doit pas tenir leur mère en très haute estime.

Voilà ! C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Bonne lecture !

Si vous voulez donner votre opinion sur la traduction, laissez une review pour Saluzozette et je la lui transmettrais. Si vous voulez dire quelque chose à propos de l'histoire en elle-même, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions, opinions et critiques ! Alors il suffit de me laisser une review (en anglais ce serait bien, je ne parle pas le français, mais peut-être Saluzozette les traduira-t-elle pour moi si vous m'écrivez en français) !

Merci !

* * *

_**Douloureux souvenirs**_

Le corps de Nori rencontra le mur du Hall avec violence et glissa sur le sol. Le sang palpitait contre ses tempes et chacun de ses os le faisait souffrir, mais il le remarqua à peine. Les yeux écarquillés et le teint blafard, il regardait autour de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient convulsivement.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Même pas en rêve !

Terrifié et maladroit, il se débattit pour reculer. Quelque chose vint lui chatouiller les yeux et instinctivement, il voulut repousser la mèche qui tombait devant son visage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'absence de son casque. Sa main devint rouge. Ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux qui lui piquaient les yeux : il saignait.

Sa lance – l'équipement habituel des gardes – était brisée à côté de lui. Mais son épée était toujours à sa ceinture et le poignard d'urgence dans sa botte n'avait pas bougé.

Il trébucha un peu sur ses pieds instables avant de reprendre son équilibre et ignora le martèlement dans sa tête ainsi que la terrible douleur dans son avant-bras. Comme au ralentit, il vit ses compagnons d'armes se faire projeter dans les airs ou plus simplement se faire piétiner, il les vit se faire écraser par des énormes roches ou se faire brûler vif. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il secoua la tête. C'était du suicide. Rien d'autre que du suicide.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Tout le monde devait sortir ou ils mourraient tous, sans exception.

Tués par un dragon.

Mère ! Dori !

Penser à eux fut comme recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement avant même qu'il l'eut décidé. Il écarta les autres nains de son chemin et, essayant d'éviter les débris qui pleuvaient atours de lui, il se mit à courir. Il devait les trouver. Il le devait !

Le bruit était terrible ! Le rugissement du dragon vibrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et le son strident de l'alarme faisait vriller ses oreilles. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre des cris et des gémissements, le cliquètement du métal et l'explosion de la roche.

Nori accéléra, il devait sortit sa famille d'ici.

Soudain, d'autres nains furent à ses côtés, détalant pour leurs vies le long du couloir qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Il ne savait pas s'ils fuyaient devant le dragon ou si, comme lui, ils courraient pour sauver leurs familles.

À cet instant, un incroyable coup de tonnerre retentit dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme nuage de poussière l'enveloppa et lui boucha la vue. Il posa un bras sur son nez et sa bouche pour éviter de s'étouffer. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas perdre son chemin dans le couloir. Ses yeux le brulaient, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait perdre son précieux temps. Leur habitation n'était pas loin de la porte d'entrée et il devait s'y rendre pour sauver sa mère, avant que la force de destruction de l'énorme bête ne réduise en cendres cette section.

À moitié aveuglé, il trébucha jusque à ce que la poussière retombe et qu'il puisse de nouveau voir où il allait. Tout lui apparaissait flou à travers ses yeux larmoyants. Une ombre à ses côtés, lui indiqua qu'un autre nain se trouvait dans le tunnel.

À ce moment, Nori entendit un mélange de crachotement et de sifflement, son qu'il ne put identifier. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour en courant, deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules et le poussèrent avec force.

« Couches toi, petit ! » Cria une voix dans son oreille.

Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Son genou gauche frappa durement le sol et il s'érafla les mains. Énervé, il voulut se redresser et déverser sa colère sur l'idiot qui l'avait bousculé – il avait particulièrement peu apprécié le terme « petit ». Il avait presque 79 ans, il n'était plus un gamin ! Mais le corps imposant de son attaquant le plaqua plus fort contre la pierre. Un bras appuya sur sa tête et pressa son visage sur le sol poussiéreux.

Une seconde plus tard seulement, la lumière devint aveuglante et l'air lui-même sembla s'enflammer, lui brûlant les poumons. Une intense chaleur s'abattit sur eux. La terreur le submergea et il ferma les yeux comme un enfant, comme si cela avait put effacer ce cauchemar.

« Petit ? » souffla une voix rauque près de lui, suivit d'une toux saccadée sur son épaule.

Tout tremblant, il se redressa, la poitrine douloureuse à chaque inspiration. Une odeur de fumée et de cheveux carbonisés flottait dans l'air. Dès qu'il fut debout, une main se posa sur son épaule et il regarda le visage de son sauveur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Nori cligna des yeux. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais le nain qui se tenait en face de lui – couvert de poussière, son épaisse chevelure brune à moitié brûlée et une longue balafre sanglante sur la joue – était Tirell, le compagnon de sa mère.

Tirell était celui à cause de qui sa vie était si difficile et énervante en ce moment. Il aurait du le détester pour cela mais à force de côtoyer le garde depuis plusieurs années, à force de travailler avec lui, il était obligé de reconnaître que Tirell était un gars sympathique et un bon guerrier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas idiot, comme tout les autres copains de sa mère ? Pourquoi Nori ne parvenait-il pas à le déteste cordialement, comme il l'aurait dût ?

Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment.

Ils évaluèrent d'un regard leurs blessures. Nori hocha la tête et Tirell toussa.

« Vas chercher ton frère ! Je vais… », sa voix se brisa lorsque de la fumée entra dans sa gorge, « … Je vais sortir ta mère d'ici. »

Nori hésita, indécis. Tirell était sympa, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui confier la vie de sa mère ? Avait-il assez confiance en lui pour cela ?

Non, jamais.

« Aller, Nori ! Vas-y ! »

Il avait raison. Il y avait un dragon à Erebor. Les inimités habituelles ne pouvaient compter en de telles circonstances.

« On se rejoint dehors. Et… » Nori déglutit nerveusement, « … prends bien soin d'elle, Tirell. »

Le nain acquiesça. Quelques cheveux brûlés tombèrent à ce mouvement. C'était une scène étrange. Ils s'élancèrent ensuite dans le couloir, Tirell tourna rapidement à gauche alors que Nori grimpait quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier. À cette heure de la journée – le début de l'après-midi, était-ce vraiment un après-midi normal quelques heures auparavant ? – Dori était habituellement au champ d'entraînement, en train d'initier quelques nains d'âge divers à de nombreux styles de combats.

S'il te plait, sois là, Dori. S'il te plait ! Répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête, comme une formule magique.

Même s'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son aîné – il était toujours sur son dos et Nori détestait sa tendance surprotectrice et son maternage constant – il restait son frère. Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas s'il allait bien, son cœur continuerait de battre à un rythme affolant.

Sa main gauche palpita bizarrement quand il s'appuya contre le mur sans cesser de courir et la douleur lancinante dans sa tête le rendait étrangement plus léger. Il s'obligea à s'arrêter un instant pour inspirer profondément. S'il s'évanouissait maintenant et dégringolait des marches, cela n'aiderait personne. Il devait d'abord trouver Dori !

La sourde sensation de brûlure dans son poumon le secoua un peu, mais sa pause lui fit également ressentir plus impérieusement sa fatigue. Il ne prit pas le temps de constater la lourdeur de ses membres ainsi que les nombreuses douleurs dans son corps et obligea ses jambes à reprendre leur course.

Il dépassa plusieurs nains effrayés et nerveux avant d'atteindre enfin le champ d'entrainement. Il balaya frénétiquement la pièce du regard, mais ne put apercevoir son frère au milieu de tous ces nains qui se précipitaient vers les casiers pour sortir les épées et autres armes qui leur permettraient de faire face au danger.

« Dori ? DORI ? »

Sa respiration accéléra et il se sentit perdre le contrôle de sa peur – peur pour sa famille, peur du dragon, peur pour sa propre vie – qui prit lentement le dessus sur lui. Tout tournait devant ses yeux et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il put à peine s'appuyer contre le mur lorsque des tâches noires envahirent sa vision.

« Nori ? Qu'est-ce que… NORI ? »

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Dori se tenait en face de lui et le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude et la peur.

Il l'avait trouvé. Dori allait bien.

Soulagé, il baissa la tête pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son frère et se sentit rassuré par ce contact. La peau de son frère était étrangement mais agréablement froide par rapport à la sienne.

Dori le repoussa doucement.

« Par Mahal, Nori. Tu saignes, et ta main… », Dori observa son corps tout entier et en un autre jour, Nori aurait roulé des yeux devant l'inquiétude croissante qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard de son frère. Et qu'avait-elle, sa main ? « On a entendu l'alarme. Gram et Lorek ont fait sortir les petits par les tunnels d'évacuation, juste en cas. Nori, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? »

La question le réveilla tout d'un coup et le danger lui revint en mémoire.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici. », sa voix s'étrangla, comme s'il sentait de nouveau la fumée et le feu, puis il reprit pour toute la salle. « Tout le monde ! Nous devons sortir tout de suite ! »

Les autres nains – à présent armés et près à se battre – s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent d'un air surprit. Ce n'était pas tellement ses paroles qui les avaient arrêté, mais son exhortation et son ton effrayé.

Quelqu'un le secoua doucement mais, bien décidé à se faire écouter, il affronta le visage inquiet de Dori. Il saisit la main de son frère et le regarda gravement. Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres, suffisamment clair et audible pour tout le monde : « Dragon ! »

Et comme le vrai dragon l'avait fait dans le Hall peu de temps auparavant, ce simple mot suscita un véritable chaos dans la pièce. Sans attendre la réaction de son frère, Nori s'enfuit de nouveau, l'entrainant avec lui. Seuls les tunnels d'évacuations avaient une quelconque signification pour lui à présent.

Mais son aîné se raidit brusquement et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

Égaré, Nori se retourna.

« Nous devons faire sortir mère d'ici ! S'écria Dori en l'entrainant dans la direction opposée, vers l'escalier qu'il venait de grimper.

- Tirell est allé la chercher pour la mettre en sécurité. » Expliqua Nori à son frère. La seule pensée de se diriger _vers_ le dragon le rendait malade. Dori n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne l'avait pas vu…

Il entendit son frère renifler avec dédain. « Tirell… »

Nori ignorait pourquoi il tenait à défendre Tirell mais en cet instant, la normalité n'avait plus de sens alors il le fit. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Cette phrase arrêta Dori qui le fixa pendant de longues secondes, comme pour évaluer toutes les blessures que portait son corps. Finalement il fit de nouveau face à l'escalier et repartit au pas de course. « Je ne vais nul part sans elle ! »

Nori le suivit, haletant. Il toussait et trébuchait souvent, mais Dori ne lâcha pas sa main un seul instant et malgré la douleur due à l'effort, le jeune nain lui en fut reconnaissant.

Ils parcoururent des couloirs à moitié détruits. D'énormes roches de tailles différentes étaient dispersées un peu partout et tout était recouvert de la poussière qui flottait encore dans l'air, dessinant sur le mur des motifs étranges. Partout où le souffle du dragon avait entamé le bois et le tissue, de petites flammes dansaient joyeusement. Secoué par cette vue, Dori hoqueta. Puis il entraîna finalement Nori le long du couloir, plus déterminé que jamais.

Ils tournèrent ensemble dans le tunnel qui menait à leur habitation et Nori eut juste le temps de tirer son frère en arrière avant qu'il ne s'assomme contre le mur de débris qui leur barrait la route.

« Non. Non, non, non, NON ! » S'écria Dori, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix. À mains nues, il essaya de dégager les gravas.

À côté de lui, Nori était paralysé. Il regardait le mur de décombre qui n'y était pas peu de temps auparavant, en essayant de se persuader que sa mère n'était plus derrière. J'espère qu'elle ne…

Il ne termina pas cette pensée. Elle allait bien. Elle DEVAIT aller bien.

Son crâne palpitait douloureusement. Il leva la main pour la poser sur son front et remarqua pour la première fois ce qui avait tout de suite frappé Dori. Le cuir de son brassard avait brûlé et le dos de sa main s'était retrouvé directement exposée au feu du dragon. Elle était rouge, enflée, et de grosses cloques commençaient déjà à se former.

Comme s'il avait besoin de voir la blessure pour ressentir la douleur, celle-ci l'engloutit d'un seul coup. Il carra les mâchoires et serra sa main blessée sur sa poitrine.

Sois fort, Nori ! On doit sortir d'ici, tout les deux ! Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure, rien de grave. Sois fort ! On doit sortir !

Il déglutit avec peine et barricada son cœur contre la douleur. Avec sa bonne main, il attrapa l'épaule de son frère et l'obligea à lui faire face. Les yeux de son aîné reflétaient la même inquiétude que les siens mais l'un d'eux devait mettre les choses au clair.

« On ne pourra jamais passer, Dori. Il faut faire confiance à Tirell et nous sauver. Il… », il eut du mal à prononcer ces mots à voix haute. « Il l'aime, il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. »

Nori détestait ne pas être en mesure d'aider sa mère lui-même, mais il restait pragmatique. Ils étaient impuissants. Plus ils restaient ici, plus grandes étaient les chances qu'ils se fassent tuer dans un éboulement ou que le dragon les attrape. Comme il l'avait dit, ils devaient faire confiance à Tirell.

Il pria rapidement Mahal de lui permettre de revoir sa mère saine et sauve.

Dori le regardait d'un air étrange qu'il ne pût déchiffrer. Seules l'inquiétude et la détermination se lisaient clairement dans ses yeux.

Son frère serra fermement sa bonne main.

« Je vais te sortir d'ici, Nori ! »

C'était une promesse.

Dori tenait toujours ses promesses.

Ce qui franchit les lèvres de Nori fut presque un sanglot de soulagement et d'épuisement. Tout irait bien à présent puisque son frère assumait toutes les responsabilités. Habituellement, cette condescendance l'aurait mit en colère et il aurait fait remarquer avec irritation qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais pour l'heure, il se sentait tout sauf adulte. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment tout cela avait put arriver si vite. Et il se sentait impuissant.

Il était donc ravit que Dori prenne les rênes de la situation. Il se laissa entrainer sans broncher et suivit son frère vers le Hall. La porte principale de la cité était la sortie la plus proche.

Mais s'était par là que le dragon était arrivé…

Dori sait ce qu'il fait ! se répéta-t-il maintes fois. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça. Il voulait juste sortir, il voulait serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Ou encore mieux : Il voulait se réveiller !

Il manqua de tomber lorsque son frère s'arrêta brusquement. Le soudain changement de rythme lui donna le vertige et il se serrait effondré dans un couloir latéral si Dori ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard inquiet pour vérifier qu'il tenait debout puis le lâcha pour s'approcher du nain sur le sol.

Le nain sur le sol ?

Nori remarqua soudain les gémissements et les appels à l'aide de ce nain dont la jambe était coincée sous une roche. Il était tellement couvert de poussière qu'il était impossible de l'identifier à la couleur de ses cheveux ou celle de ses vêtements mais ses tresses emmêlées et la forme de sa barbe rappelaient vaguement quelque chose à Nori.

« Dori ? Dori ! S'il te plait, aide-moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te sortir de là tout de suite, Bragi. »

Bragi ! Nori se souvenait à présent ou il avait déjà vu cette barbe. Évidemment. Bragi avait été le maître d'armes de Dori. Il lui avait apprit à manier les bolas, ses armes de prédilection.

Dori tira son épée courte et s'en servit – à défaut d'un objet plus adapté – comme levier contre la roche. Il usa de tout son poids mais la pierre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Nori l'observait avec impatience, ne sachant très bien que faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce son, gravé maintenant et à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ce mélange de crachat et de sifflement.

Il se figea. Un long frisson de terreur courut le long de son dos.

Puis il l'aperçue : Cette lumière orange au fond du couloir.

« Nori, donne moi un coup de main, tu veux ? »

Le jeune nain n'hésita pas un seul instant. Sans égards pour sa main blessée, il saisit les épaules de son frère et le tira vivement loin de son professeur. Durant un court instant, il croisa le regard de Bragi et se mordit la joue. Pourrait-il être pardonné de l'avoir abandonné à son sort ? Il poussa vivement son aîné, encore surprit, dans un tunnel proche et lui arracha son manteau pour le jeter sur leurs têtes en un seul mouvement.

« Nori, Qu'est-ce que… », voulut protester son frère.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le souffle ardent du dragon les frôla et le cri de Bragi résonna comme une malédiction dans les oreilles du plus jeune. Malgré la distance qui les séparait de l'énorme bête, la chaleur soudaine leur coupa le souffle.

Tout tremblant, Nori se redressa. Il pouvait à peine respirer tant ses poumons le brûlaient et s'emplissaient de poussière à chaque inspiration. Il fut cependant heureux d'avoir les yeux si larmoyants car cela l'empêchait d'examiner le nain qu'il avait condamné à mort.

Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur son front et sa joue.

« Nori ? Ça va ? »

Il cligna des yeux et eut une toux rauque. Dori s'agenouilla devant lui.

S'agenouilla ? Depuis quand était-il assit sur le sol ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

« Mahal soit loué ! »

Dori l'attira dans ses bras et le serra fermement contre lui. Épuisé, Nori laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère et écouta son cœur : trop rapide, mais encore cent fois plus calme que le sien.

Inconsciemment, il calla sa respiration sur le cœur de Dori. Mais à chaque battement, l'action qu'il venait de commettre lui paraissait plus horrible. Il avait sauvé Dori, mais Bragi était mort, et s'était entièrement de sa faute.

Nori ne savait absolument pas quand sa respiration saccadée s'était transformée en sanglots convulsifs. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas laissé parler ainsi ses émotions ? Devant son frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre ? Mais cette fois s'en était trop pour lui.

Mille fois trop.

Pendant quelques minutes, Dori le laissa pleurer, se contentant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux en le serrant plus fort. Il finit cependant par le repousser et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça maintenant, Nori. » Souffla-il avec douceur et fermeté. « Nous devons d'abord sortir, d'accord ? »

Nori inspira par saccade une ou deux fois pour retrouver son calme puis, tremblant, il essuya ses larmes. Mais sans doute venait-il seulement d'étaler un peu plus la crasse sur ses traits.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Le regard du jeune nain pour son frère fût perplexe. S'il avait put se voir à cet instant, il aurait sans doute comprit la question de Dori. Pour autant qu'on puisse en juger sous toute cette poussière, sa peau était d'une pâleur mortelle. À côté de ça, ses yeux rouges, gonflées et humides faisaient peur à voir. De plus il tremblait. Pas les secousses convulsives des minutes précédentes, mais un petit tremblement qui ne cessait pas.

« Oui. », répondit-il, sans vraiment comprendre la question.

Dori se redressa et aida son cadet à faire de même.

Il eut un instant de vertige qui, heureusement, passa vite. Dori reprit leur route vers la porte principale quand il s'arrêta soudain et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Nori.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, petit frère. », souffla-il en déposant un baiser sur son front poussiéreux. « Merci ! »

Certes, Nori avait sauvé son aîné. Mais il avait également prit une vie par ce geste. Les remords lui rongeaient les tripes. Cependant, par ses remercîments, son frère lui montrait qu'il comprenait et appréciait sa décision. Cela ne le déculpabilisait pas mais lui ôtait tout de même un poids.

Dori attrapa de nouveau sa main et l'entraîna hors du tunnel, tournant le dos au corps de Bragi, ou ce qu'il en restait. Avec un sentiment coupable, Nori s'en sentit soulagé. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Plus ils s'approchaient du Hall principal, plus les décombres et cadavres étaient nombreux. Ils virent beaucoup de mort, connus et inconnus. Nori tentait désespérément de se couper de ce qui l'entourait mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, il n'y parvint plus. L'immense dragon avait détruit presque tous les piliers et les cadavres des gardes jonchaient le sol. Tous ces nains qui avaient été ses collègues ! Leurs membres étaient tordus dans des positions anormales et leurs grands yeux vides semblaient l'accuser de les avoir abandonné.

Dori ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'entraîna vers les nombreux fugitifs qui tentaient de fuir, eux aussi. Il l'aida à grimper sur les roches et débris qui encombraient le passage. Un petit nain tira sur son pantalon et lui adressa un regard terrifié et impuissant. Sans un mot, il l'empoigna et le hissa lui aussi sur le rocher. L'enfant regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude et fondit bientôt en larmes, appelant sa mère à grands cris.

Les enfants, les vieux, les hommes et les femmes, tous courraient pour leurs vies. La terreur était inscrite sur leurs visages, la douleur aussi, pour ceux qui étaient blessés. Dori aida une jeune femme à grimper sur un rocher tandis que Nori soutenait un vieux quelque peu chancelant. Ils avaient tous le même objectif et tous se venaient en aide les uns les autres pour l'atteindre. Un énorme grondement retentit soudain derrière eux, emplissant la salle de cris paniqués. Mais le Dragon ne se montra pas.

La respiration sifflante, Nori sauta sur un rocher. Mais cette fois, la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il tenta de se rattraper à Dori mais ne saisit que le vide.

« NORI ! »

Il perdit pieds et chuta sur les deux derniers mètres qui le séparaient du sol. Son impacte fût étonnamment douce. Encore étourdis par sa chute, il se redressa maladroitement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait atterrit sur un quelqu'un. Des excuses plein la bouche, il se redressa et perdit son regard dans les orbites vite du cadavre brûlé.

Le nain devait être derrière un obstacle lorsque le feu du dragon l'avait atteint. Son corps était à peine noircis, seul sa tête avait été atteinte. Son casque avait fondu sous la chaleur et se solidifiait de nouveau autour de la forme grotesque du crâne carbonisé.

Le jeune nain entendit à peine Dori sauter à ses côté tant il était occupé à réprimer ses haut-le-cœur. Il perdit finalement le combat et tomba à genoux pour éliminer le contenu de son estomac.

Jeune comme il était, il n'avait jamais connu de bataille, jamais vu de combat ni de morts. Surtout d'aussi près ! Mais il était un nain, un garde, il aurait dû être plus résistant…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule alors qu'il s'asseyait. Honteux de sa faiblesse, il n'osa pas regarder son frère.

Dori déplaça sa main dans son dos et saisit son bras pour l'obliger à se redresser. « Nous y sommes presque. Plus que quelques mètres, ce n'est plus très loin. »

Cette fois, le plus vieux passa le bras valide de Nori autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Nori voulu protester mais après seulement quelques pas, il dût admettre que Dori avait plus d'intuition que lui. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids et quoi qu'il fasse, sa tête et sa poitrine le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Sans parler de son bras gauche, il ne voulait pas y songer.

Il ne fit même pas attention où son frère l'emmenait. Tant qu'ils n'avaient plus à grimper… Soudain, la lumière lui brûla les yeux. Tout était si lumineux ! L'air lui-même semblait plus sain, plus propre et moins étouffant. Ils étaient enfin à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient réussit à sortir !

Nori trébucha à côté de son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui permette finalement de s'asseoir sur le sol. Il s'appuya contre la roche avec soulagement. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il respirait plus facilement et le brouillard qui l'entourait s'éclaircit un peu.

« Hé, Nori. Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. N'importe quoi ! »

Lentement il leva les yeux vers le visage noir de crasse de son aîné, qui caressait inlassablement ses cheveux.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet.

« Tu as une tête horrible. » Était-ce vraiment sa voix ce marmonnement rauque ?

Un sourire envahit le visage de Dori et il parvint presque à sourire en réponse.

Il remarqua alors tout ce qui l'entourait. Les pleurs, les cris désespérés, les appels frénétiques et les voix basses et profondes des hommes.

Instinctivement, Nori regarda par dessus l'épaule de Dori. Ils s'étaient plus éloignés de la porte principale qu'il l'avait cru. Et partout il pouvait voir des nains sales, poussiéreux et plein de sang qui regardaient leur chère montagne, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'ils y étaient chez eux moins d'une heure auparavant.

Son regard – et son oreille – s'arrêta alors sur un couple de nain à quelques mètres d'eux. La femme, aux cheveux gris de poussière, se débattait dans les bras d'un nain plus âgé qui tentait désespérément de l'éloigner de la montagne. Mais elle luttait de toutes ses forces, lui criant de la laisser y retourner. Nori n'avait jamais vu une scène d'un tel désespoir.

Il aurait préféré fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cela ne se déroulait pas juste à côté de lui. Mais il s'avait d'expérience que cette technique ne fonctionnait pas. D'ailleurs cette scène ne le laissait pas indifférent, quoi qu'il fasse…

Avec toute cette poussière et son comportement anormalement violent, sans compter le mal qui lui labourait le crâne, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu tout de suite.

« Maman ! »

Le cri qu'il aurait voulut lancer ne fut qu'un soupir. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal car l'inquiétude et le soulagement avait fait passer le « mère » de l'adulte en arrière plan, au profit du « maman » de l'enfant. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Dori se retourna instantanément pour la chercher des yeux. Il regarde de nouveau Nori d'un air interrogateur et le plus jeune hocha la tête, signifiant par la qu'il pouvait rester seul quelques instants.

Il observa Dori se précipiter vers le couple en criant « mère ». Elle se retourna et cessa de se débattre quand elle le reconnu. Elle fondit en larme. Son frère la serra contre elle avec un soulagement apparent et la ramena vers lui. Dès que sa mère le vit, elle se mit à courir.

« Nori ! »

Elle se jeta à genoux près de lui et très vite, l'inquiétude prit le pas sur le soulagement dans ses yeux. Elle échangea un regard avec Dori et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Finalement, elle le serra prudemment dans ses bras.

« J'avais tellement peur pour vous deux ! » Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Nori se laissa étreindre avec reconnaissance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas serré ainsi, car il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus être un adulte. Il voulait le réconfort de sa mère, le réconfort de sa famille.

L'angoisse absolue s'effaça lentement en lui. La terrible douleur dans sa main se calma, son mal de crâne s'atténua et même la douleur infernale de ses poumons s'éteignit dans l'étreinte chaude de sa mère.

À présent qu'ils étaient réunis, tous sains et sauf, il pouvait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Fin


End file.
